


The Pit

by Archer1981



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer1981/pseuds/Archer1981
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pit

"Mikayla. It's time for us to go, sweetie."

Jemma shifted the bag of leftovers and looked over the pizza parlor's ball pit when there was no answer. "Mikayla, I said it's time to go," she announced once again.

"What's up?" Skye questioned her huffing wife as she came back from loading birthday presents into the car.

Gesturing to the myriad of colorful plastic balls, Jemma said, "Mikayla has decided to hide in the ball pit again."

Groaning lightly, the brunette walked around to the small ladder. Leaning on the top step, she called out, "Mickey, you promised! No hiding like last time. Bad girls don't get their presents, even if it is their birthday." She waited a beat, but saw no movement. A bit of her agitation seeped into her tone. "Mickey, come on!"

"Well, you're just going to have to go after her," Jemma ordered after no sign of their daughter. "Hop in."

Skye straightened. Turning with a look of incredulity, she asked, "And why does it have to be me?" She pointed at the child size entrance to the netted pit. "You'll fit easier."

The scientist scoffed. "There's barely a two inch difference between us."

"Exactly!" Skye hands waved excitedly, mimicking a small box. "You're tinier!"

Jemma poked the other woman lightly in the chest. "She's your daughter." Her face bore an expression of victory.

Skye gently slapped Jemma's hand away. "Oh, you get to claim her when she wins a reading award and first place in the science fair, but she's suddenly MY daughter whenever she's not listening and getting into trouble..." she tapered off as the smug grin on her wife's face grew. "Right. Still not going in." She actually stomped her foot to make her point.

"Really?" Jemma's accent thickened. "You're a big bad ass S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, and you won't go into a kid play pit after a nine year old?"

"What about you, Miss Infiltrated Hydra?"

They both glared at one another, daring the other to break eye contact first. Little smirks threatened to break out as the staring contest continued. 

Jemma laughed loudly. "Skye, just go get her!"

Shoulders sagged, and Skye made a put upon face. "Ugh, fine." She kicked off her shoes and crawled her way into the ball pit, grumbling the whole way. The brunette waded through the balls, trying to suss out her only child. "Mikayla Lynn, you are so in trouble."

Covering her mouth to stifle her chuckles, Jemma watched Skye trudging through the pit. Occasionally, she would stop and sweep through the balls. The scientist was very reminded of a puppy digging a hole.

"Mommy, what's Mama doing?" a sweet voice asked.

Jemma's gaze dropped down to her daughter, who sipped cherry slushie from a small cup. "Mikayla, where have you been?"

"Aunt Bobbi took me to the restroom," Mikayla replied, pointing at the tall blonde striding towards them with her own cup of soda. "And then she got me slushie."

Bobbi's head tilted in confusion upon seeing Skye in the ball pit. "Um, what's going on?" 

Jemma quickly explained the situation. "And since it's happened before, we just assumed Mikayla was hiding out. We didn't know you two had wandered off."

In the meantime, Bobbi had pulled out her phone and started recording Skye's search. To the uninformed viewer, it would look like she was playing in the pit. "Hey, Skye!"

The brunette stopped dead in her tracks, looking over her shoulder. She spotted Mikayla leaning against Jemma. Her eyes swooped up to Bobbi with the camera. "So not cool," she muttered as everyone burst into giggles.


End file.
